Solidão
by Malfy
Summary: Na vida quem perde o telhado, em troca recebe as estrelas. Prá rimar até se afogar. E de soluço em soluço esperar. Só lhe chamando, solicitando. Teria Lílian sido capaz de jogar seu sonho ou sua chance pela janela? James e Lily, pós Hogwarts. OneShot.


**Nada de fins lucrativos e nada de direitos autorais. Pois é amigo, a vida é dura. **

**Dedico este delírio em forma de texto à minha imaginação fértil, às minhas tardes entediadas e ao sono matinal de uma segunda feira no carro da minha mãe. **

**Mas a vocês um simples: "Muito obrigada, e voltem sempre". :D **

**Fanfic inspirada na música de Adriana Massiel - Só.**

**Por: **_Senhorita Malfy.

* * *

_

**Solidão **

Três dias. E a leve poeira já se fazia presente sobre os móveis da pequena sala de jantar. Três dias de exaustão, física e intelectual. Três dias chorando de alegria e sorrindo de nostalgia. Três dias com a casa apenas para ela. Três dias de um sol infernal para janelas fechadas. Três dias de bom humor forçado. Três dias de surpresa. Três dias mal dormidos. Dias de preces, agradecendo e pedindo. Três exatos dias sem ele. Três semanas, suspeitava. Já fizera de tudo ali. Tudo, menos tirar a poeira dos móveis, essa era tarefa dele. Logo estava cansada de não fazer nada, não dizer nada e muito menos pensar em nada. Era como se houvesse carregado com ele a sua essência. É a vida; sabia que um dia, enfim, ele quebraria cada uma das promessas que ela tanto prezara. Balançou a cabeça, afastando de si tais pensamentos enquanto largava-se no sofá. Levou as mãos ao ventre e tornou a tecer sua rede de angustias. Maldita insegurança, maldito ciúme – suspirava - que sempre lhe atormentara, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Talvez ele apenas estivesse a caminhar por aí, deprimido; e não como sua mirabolante mente teimava em imaginar: num bar, rodeado de garotinhas novas, metidas a inteligentes, afogando as mágoas. Como odiava tudo aquilo! Aquela mania de se torturar...

Sabia que estava mesmo a tolear _(N/A: Neologismo, guys.)._ Ela tinha consciência de ser inteligente, pouco humilde também, sem medo de reconhecer o próprio valor. Mas também era perfeccionista – fosse nos estudos ou para com seu interior – e acima de tudo sonhadora, idealizava demais, para na hora decisiva dar para trás. É fácil não querer saber, ter medo e fugir. Tão melhor conhecia este sentimento, pois anos a fio renegara o seu mais poderoso aliado. Pensava que era mais fácil beijar quem não te mexe, mantendo-o a distancia. Enfim tirara a prova de que o difícil é tremer, desejar demais, andar em febre. Havia então, finalmente, se rendido plenamente; entregue-lhe corpo e alma, como ele sempre sonhara, ou melhor, pois o sonho, agora, era partilhado por ambos. Tão integra, ela se dizia, que à sua frente não mais escondeu o suor no rosto corado de sangue, ridicularizara-se, e sentiram os dois diversas vezes o palpitar dos corações quase juntos. Descobrira gostar do atrevimento e do franco rompante do riso dele.

O peso da solidão lhe caia novamente sobre os ombros. Como se sentia há três dias. Será que ele lhe tinha esquecido? Decidira-se por esquecê-lo também. Foi até a cozinha, precisava de café. Cada um tinha o seu vício, o dela era o café. A um canto fitou o cesto transbordante de morangos. Os pequenos frutos vermelhos, o vício dele. – Riu-se. – Tantas vezes desejara que se o filho ou filha deles tivesse algum vício, que fosse o mais adorável deles, o fascínio por morangos. Desejara também que herdassem os olhos profundos de menino sensível, os lábios vermelhos que sempre traziam um sorriso maroto, e até mesmo os tais óculos redondos que lhe davam a aparência inocente. O som da chaleira apitando chamou-lhe a atenção, a água fervente transbordava inundando o fogão e o chão da cozinha. Apagou o fogo e correu na ponta dos pés até a sala apanhar a varinha.

- Droga! Tá vendo o que fez? – Resmungou.

Ridículo. Além de tudo, estava a enlouquecendo. Lembrou-se então de como algo dentro dela sibilou venenoso para que trancasse todas as portas e janelas e ainda fizesse todos os feitiços isolantes que conhecia – assim que ele deixou a casa batendo a porta da frente. Há três dias não via a rua, a luz do sol, sequer ouvia o límpido canto dos pássaros em seu pequeno jardim. Jardim que ele fizera; com as próprias mãos. Jardim povoado por lírios perfeitos, de cores das mais diversas. Mas por que tinha sempre que estragar tudo? Malditos ciúmes, maldita insegurança, maldito medo! Tudo acontecia como se algo se apossasse do seu corpo, lhe tomasse o controle da fala e do raciocínio, sem sequer notar o quanto o estava machucando. E logo agora, num momento que deveria ser – ou ter sido – tão especial, vinha tudo isso à tona e ela arrumava a sua prisão, vendava seus próprios olhos e cerrava-se em sua exclusiva concha de arrependimentos. Não encontrava a varinha. Foi aos fundos da casa e voltara, enfim, armada com um esfregão e um pano para limpar a sujeira do café que quase secava. Tantas vezes que já fizera isso, e em todas, ele não dispensava o socorro, mesmo zombando das suas habilidades culinárias, ao contrário de todos aqueles anos, ela não mais se irritava por isso.

Custava a admitir; mas como ele lhe fazia falta... Três dias de forçado bom humor já lhe haviam consumido a paciência, a calma e o orgulho, estava farta de fingir para si mesma que tudo bem estava, de repetir, como um insensato mantra que 'fizera a coisa certa, fizera a coisa certa, fizera a coisa certa, fizera' e de que tudo seria melhor para ela dali para frente. Estranho. Parou para refletir. Havia pensado apenas nela até ali, não refletira antes sobre ele ou sobre... Meneou a cabeça indo até o armário de onde tirou um grande biscoito de chocolate. Sentou numa das quatro cadeiras da pequena mesa da sala de jantar e mordendo preguiçosamente o biscoito permitiu-se, então, lamentar; sem mais pudores nem orgulhos, apenas fatídicas lembranças.

_"Acordara tarde naquele Sábado. Sabia que pelo sol forte o som da rua que invadiam o quarto pela janela atropelando uns aos outros. Podia escutar até o som dos passarinhos que numa árvore do quintal vizinho se empoleiravam. Espreguiçando-se, sorriu ao perceber que não dividia a cama apenas com o sol. Em sua cintura repousava possessiva e delicadamente o forte braço dele. As roupas inutilizadas da noite anterior jaziam aos pés da cama deles. Deles. Seu sorriso tomava dimensões maiores; despretensioso. Porém, durou pouco a deliciosa sensação. Algo revirou em seu estômago e nauseada ela cambaleou até o banheiro. Trancou a porta com cuidado e mesmo fazendo esforço para não acordá-lo despediu-se do restante de comida que conseguira engolir na noite anterior. Ainda ajoelhada no chão do banheiro prendeu o cabelo num nó frouxo e com o apoio dos braços pôs-se de pé. Relutante, encarou a próprio reflexo no espelho sobre, mas não se prendeu a sua aparência exausta. Lavou as mãos, e escovou os dentes expulsando o gosto metálico que já passara a conhecer bem em menos de um mês e meio. Num ato de bravura, retirou de trás do espelho uma caixinha cumprida com aparência de caixa de remédio trouxa. Nos filmes trouxas que assistia aquele sempre era um momento alegre, quase eufórico; para ela era apenas torturante. Por minutos contínuos, os fios rubros esconderam o rosto levemente inchado e já coberto pelas mãos. Finalmente livrou-se dos cabelos encarando, corajosa, o pequeno tubo enquanto escorria-lhe pelo rosto uma – apenas uma – lagrima penosa; Positivo. Suspirou e sem sequer advertência sentiu seu corpo carregado de um sentimento até então estranho a ela. Nunca sentira tel misto de vulnerabilidade e impotência em toda a vida. Sabia então, que daquele dia em diante, não viveria mais para seu exclusivo prazer e bem estar, viveria em função do pequenino ser que crescia dentro dela. Mas como nunca nos é concedido fardo maior do que o que somos capazes de carregar – ela repetia em silêncio – junto ao enorme peso que se abatera sobre seus ombros, sentimento mais nobre lhe preenchia o coração, já o estava amando. Enxugava o rosto com a delicada e trêmula mão e quase sorria quando algo lhe ocorreu; teria que contar a ele. A insegurança fez dos seus olhos e pensamentos, turvos. O que faria se ele não aceitasse? Eram demasiado jovens para tal responsabilidade – demasiado imaturos, em suas palavras. Não poderia contar desta maneira, matar de um tiro, apenas... Desejava tempo para pensar, pesquisar talvez. Não contaria ali, não agora. Que esperassem até o terceiro mês, no máximo, e comunicaria a ele, enfim. Culpou-se por não confiá-lo tal notícia, mesmo sendo ele um dos maiores interessados. Moravam juntos há quase três anos, era frustrante. Fizeram planos, verdade, mas ainda tinha medo, seu futuro lhe parecia incerto demais. Nunca confiara no destino, pois este também nunca lhe servira como um grande aliado. Sentia que vivia num sonho do qual poderia acordar a qualquer minuto e descobrir que tudo não passara de mentira. As batidas insistentes na porta do banheiro lhe fizeram levantar, abriu. Como se o mais detalhado quadro estivesse a ser pintado bem ali, a seus olhos, observou-o; com os cabelos mais arrepiados que o de costume e um brilho suspeito no olhar, não disse uma palavra. Apenas ajoelhou-se a seus pés, tomou para si as delicadas e alvas mãos dela, numa suplica doce, fez: Case-se comigo, Lily."". _

Naquele que supostamente deveria ser o dia dos apaixonados, dia que para uns era a glória e para outros a vez da inveja, em dia catorze de Fevereiro, era Dia dos Namorados. E ela, que estivera a um passo de ser noiva, estava só. Os olhos secos lhe incomodavam, sentia como se não houvesse no mundo sentimento que lhe afetasse. Nada seria capaz de lhe comover, apenas o ódio que reunia de si mesma e que atormentava seus pensamentos e coração. Tentou reviver qualquer coisa, mas a maioria de suas lembranças se fizeram inúteis naquele momento; imaginou então das cenas a mais triste, trágica e sofrida, em vão, nenhuma lágrima parecia querer brotar em tais íris esmeraldas. O biscoito em sua mão mantinha-se quase intacto. Permitiu-se então, perder o controle, se não mergulharia em pranto eterno, deixaria a raiva responder por suas ações. Milhares de guerras faria, para se deleitar, solicitando o socorro mudo. Nos pobres ela pisaria e os ricos humilhariria. O sentimento que preferia permanecer sozinho. Contentou-se em quebrar o biscoito, reduzi-lo à última migalha. Fê-lo em mínimos pedaços sobre a mesa. Em meio às mãos cobertas de chocolate cintilou uma delicada pedra verde. No anelar da mão direita, perfeitamente ajustado, ele se fazia imponente. Doce, mas logo azedo – ácido.

_"Case-se comigo, Lily - Repetia sorrindo. Mas notando o quão surpresa – ou abatida – ela se encontrava, não esperou resposta. Foi até o sobre-tudo que há meses não usava, já enfiando a mão em um bolso buscava aflito por algo. Voltou a ela com uma caixinha forrada de um veludo negro seguro na mão. Abriu a caixa na altura dos olhos. Uma cumplicidade instantânea surgiu. As íris verdes faiscaram de prazer, como se ali estivesse um semelhante. Entre tantos seres que estavam prontos para serem donos de determinados bens, lá estava ela, menina e mulher, pronta para tomar posse de seu anel de ouro e esmeralda. Mas o outro a espiava vacilante por trás dos óculos redondos, e ela olhava-o sob os cabelos; fascinante e apavorada. Piscou então pela primeira vez com os olhos nebulosos, aquele poderia ser seu eterno adeus. Doía tanto, mas no fundo sabia que sua decisão há muito havia sido tomada. Era imprescindível tal perda, pensou estar escolhendo entre a sua vida feliz e o sofrimento de ambos. Arcaria com as responsabilidades sozinha, sabia ser capaz, e ainda o deixaria livre, ele precisava mais do que ela. Fechou a caixinha nas mãos dele e sem encará-lo, respondeu. - Eu não posso, James. Assistiu nos olhos castanhos sua tragédia particular. Sentia-se enfim, vazia; livre de sentimentos – ao menos dos bons. Estava com medo, não viam? Teria um filho! Casar-se-ia! De certo era demais para ela, e era também o que considerava além das possibilidades dele. E se desse para trás, fraquejasse? No último minuto colocasse tudo a perder. " _

Mas agora, descobrira que se algum dos dois realmente fraquejasse, esse alguém seria ela. Como fora tola. Sempre o escutava dizer que, sobretudo, o mais importante em um relacionamento – qualquer que fosse sua espécie – era a confiança, mas ela sempre retrucava divertida, dizendo que o mais importante era o amor que se sentia pelo outro. Amor este, que já fora seu porto seguro. Porém, era este o mesmo amor que julgara não ser suficiente. O som dos pesados pingos de chuva batendo nas janelas fez chamar sua atenção. Junto à água parecia vir a culpa, naquele imenso vazio que se instalara dentro de si brotou uma preocupação de proporções iguais. Seria talvez, a primeira vez em que se precisavam tanto e não estavam juntos. Se a cada um é reservada a oportunidade, a insegurança, e a tão temida solução – aquele momento era exclusivamente deles. A incapacidade de conceituar a própria vida era frustrante para alguém que a tudo tinha uma explicação lógica. Tudo mudava rápido demais e aterrorizava-lhe a possibilidade de falhar com ele. Ele, que sem permissão declarou-se sua cura e sua perdição. Os olhos secos a incomodavam. Levantou automaticamente sem importar-se com os restos de chocolate que caíam do seu colo para o chão. Seu rumo era incerto, mas mesmo assim ela o seguia enquanto seu destino era meticulosamente traçado. Não vale a pena não tentar sair. Deu por si quando a mão esquerda já se fechava entorno da fria maçaneta da porta. Queria para ela a felicidade ali, e não além; agora, e não depois. Girou. O canto das nuvens que choravam lhe tocava os ouvidos como um ultimato de conseqüências incertas. Como imaginária bola de resina decorativa, aparentando proveniência do mais resistente aço, mas oculta em si na fragilidade do plástico e do isopor, desfalcada com o mínimo choque; assim sentia-se Lílian. Pouco tinha a perder, imaginava. Seria aquele o seu ato de rebeldia perante a pessoa em que havia se tornado. Escancarou a porta, peito aberto ao infinito que a cercava. Em passadas curtas e hesitantes os pés descalços mergulhavam na lama pouco a pouco. A água que caía do céu na forma de pesadas gotas de chuva já era tanta que a grama não aparada do seu jardim parecia afogar-se. Fitou de canto o canteiro de lírios meticulosamente planejado e cuidado que parecia, de alguma forma, imune à tormenta. Insistentemente lhe subia pelas costas um calafrio. Qual não seria o problema de ficar resfriada, como se suas lembranças partissem, exceto uma - estava livre e ao mesmo tempo enclausurada na própria consciência.

_"A imagem da caixinha envolta em veludo caída no chão fosse talvez demais para seus olhos ou seu coração agüentar. Ouviu a porta da frente batendo, ele estava fora. Ela, então incapaz de perceber a gravidade de tal decisão, apanhou mecanicamente a caixa e abriu-a retirando o mais delicado e belo anel em que já pousara o olhar. Encaixou-o no anelar da mão direita, encaixava perfeitamente. Permaneceu assim por bons dez minutos ou o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, apenas admirando a jóia. Um feche de luz parecia emanar da pequena pedra verde, quando aproximou mais o rosto pode ver o que realmente acontecia. Como se alguém estivesse escrevendo na hora, surgiam gravadas no ouro letras bem talhadas, de uma caligrafia rápida e conhecida. **Apenas desmedido como o infinito, e despretensioso como uma flor. **Sem que pudesse conter, um breve sorriso lhe tomou os lábios fazendo companhia às lágrimas que lhe varriam o rosto, dos olhos até a ponta do nariz. A letra era dele, mas aquelas palavras pertenciam aos dois, como sempre pertenceram desde que se encontraram.". _

Estava no meio da rua vazia de almas. Naquela eterna primavera as flores já se faziam cansadas de brotar. Trazia coladas ao corpo roupas encharcadas, pesadas de água. O asfalto sob os pés descalços feria seu orgulho. Foi até a calçada oposta a sua casa e sem pudores, sentou-se no chão. O rosto oculto entre mãos e cabelos rubros, o coração palpitante de ansiedade, medo, e vergonha, o pranto preso na garganta. Um grande cão negro passou do seu lado, mas a chuva encarregou-se de encobrir o som das patas contra o chão e ela estava entretida demais torturando a si mesma para reparar. Não se decidia entre o clichê, o brega e a raiva. Por que motivo infernal nós só damos valor a algo quando o perdemos? Num impulso, reuniu toda a força que podia e deu um murro no asfalto. Idiota. Soltou um gemido de dor ao ver o dorso da mão esfolado, filetes de sangue desciam dos nós de seus dedos. Tentou parar o sangramento enrolando a mão na sobra da camisa social dele que vestia junto a uma calça frouxa. Contudo, conseguiu apenas uma mancha enorme de sangue. Praguejou baixinho deixando os cortes de lado. Novamente recolheu as pernas e escondeu-se no mar de cabelos vermelhos. A chuva fazia o mesmo efeito que milhares de curtas e irritantes chibatadas, mas mergulhada em seu quase transe fazia como se não estivesse ali. Queria ir em direção a um lugar melhor, menos complicado. Seu queixo batia de frio, a boca crispada tomava um tom arroxeado e as mãos enrugavam-se, como se há muito trabalhassem duro. Percebeu dos seus olhos fechados, a luz do farol solitário de uma moto. Mesmo que molhadas, as mãos mornas que tocaram seus ombros a fizeram sorrir. Um sorriso insano e inconsciente. Com uma certa dificuldade, as mãos lhe puseram de pé, mas seus olhos mantinham-se fechados.

- Lily. – Ele chamou, sua voz mais rouca do que o planejado.

Prontamente as orbes verdes se fizeram vivas. Esboçou uma fala, mas nada queria sair de sua boca. Finalmente, num ato de protesto aos lábios cerrados dela, rolou uma lágrima única- nem duas, nem três vieram, apenas ela em sua solidão gritante. Com o polegar, James baniu-a daquele rosto que tanto admirava. Mas não pode conter que dos seus próprios olhos, atrás dos óculos embaçados rolassem copiosas gotas salgadas misturadas aos pesados pingos de chuva. Próximos demais, seus corpos trêmulos já não escondiam mais necessidades. Pelos olhos conectados passavam dúvidas, receios e paixões. Ela perguntaria por onde ele esteve. Ele responderia que como sempre, quando brigavam, estava na casa do Marauder disponível. Ela então daria uma frouxa gargalhada. E aproveitando a oportunidade, ele diria que deveria comprar a casa ao lado para que na próxima briga, pudesse vigiá-la de perto. Mas nada disso aconteceu; não naquela hora, naquela vez. Num compromisso perfeito as bocas se encontraram em nome de todas as promessas refeitas, todos os planos retomados, e todos os sonhos e alegrias diversas que ainda viriam para os dois. Não mais ele, nem ela. Eles sabiam que nada dali por diante seria igual, como nunca fora. Eles teriam um filho.

- Lily... – Tentou novamente, quebrando o beijo e fitando seus olhos. – Quer casar comigo? – Agora, era uma pergunta.

- Claro. – Lílian respondeu sorrindo, suas testas coladas para não perder o contato visual.

Os rostos iluminados de alegria, os braços entrelaçados, e os corações de batidas descompassadas. A chuva ainda castigava Grodric's Hollow, mas eles casariam.

* * *

**Reviews não fariam nenhum mal e... Continuação, vocês querem? **

**Beeijo, gatos e gatas do meu Brasil. **

**By Malfy. **


End file.
